creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragmoon
Parts *Head: Ragdoll Head *Eyes: None *Ears: Rounded Ears *Chest: Ballerina Torso *Arms: Witchy Arms *Legs: Ballerina Legs *Tail: None *Weapon: Kaos Bow *Headgear: Classic Ponytail *Shoulder Guards: Star Shoulder Armor *Arm Guards: Steel Bangle Wrist Guards *Leg Guards: Bird Armor Greaves *Backpack: None *Aura: None *Voice: Fairie *Effect: None *Music: None Attacks Here are Ragmoon's main 4 attacks. Battle Cries *"Cower before my bow!" *"Wee!" *"Sky high!" *"Can't wait to see what changes lie in store!" *"Haha!" *"Feel the power!" *"Into the air!" *"Take that!" *"Oh yeah!" *"In your face!" *"Carry on" *"Woohoo!" *"Yeah!" Biography Ragmoon was one of the many other ragdolls being sold in the winter of 1987. She was part of a brand called the "Dags to Rags" which was very popular that year. On Black Friday, everybody raced to get dolls like her. Ragmoon's biggest fear was if she would be put into the hands of a bad person, and not be raised properly. What you were supposed to do was buy extra clothes and body wear and make them start talking. So when those doors opened on Novemeber 25th, 1987, Ragmoon got very scared. Luckily, 2 minutes later, a girl named Lucy Marie got to take her home along with a cute red dress and a bow for her rough hair. When she got home, she started to talk to her and and Ragmoon talked to her as well, but one day, everything changed. Lucy and the doll were taken into Lucy's room, which Lucy threw Ragmoon to the ground, making her voice turn Japenesse! She also ripped off her dress and cut her hair making it only have 5 more strands. Luckily though, the bow still managed to stay on her almost bald head. Ragmoon wondered why Lucy would do that to her since she loved her very much, at least she thought. A few years pasted an Ragmoon was still stuck under that rusty old bed of Lucy's. She wanted to be free, but Lucy just forgot about Ragmoon. Until one day, when Master Eon noticed that Ragmoon was in trouble. He quickly sent his team to go save her, because who used to be Lucy turned into the almighty Mesmerelda. Fortunately, they saved Ragmoon and switched her language back to English. She was stained with this wet black paint because what she was been laying under for 4 years was a painting of Lucy and her family that was just completed that day. Later on, Eon hated to see her just sit there, so he offered her a job to be a Bowslinger, and she said yes! And a few years of training, she is a great leader for her fellow dark Color Scheme & Size Ragmoon's color scheme is "Night Shadows" which is exclusive to the Dark element and is a mix of black, purple, and navy blue. Ragmoon's size stats are the original ones that come when you first make a Imaginator. Image-1487852749.jpeg Image-1487852831.jpeg In-game screenshots Unfortunately, there are no Dark CC's out in stores as of 2/23/17. But they will be coming out in the USA on 3/12/17. Sensei Ragmoon's Sensei is Buckshot. He loves the way he trains her because he's never to harsh on her. They work very well together.